


Up All Night

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [131]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: When she asks if he will stay up all night with her, he isn’t quite sure what to expect. All he knows is that, in that moment, he would do anything for her without hesitation or question.





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Stay Up All Night Night’ (10 May), a night “for pulling an all-nighter”.

When she asks if he will stay up all night with her, he isn’t quite sure what to expect. All he knows is that, in that moment, he would do anything for her without hesitation or question.

So, when she just simply sits on the couch, he joins her and when she pulls his arm down over her shoulders, entwines her fingers with his and rests her head against his chest, he lets her.

He doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t act like it’s a bad idea or that they shouldn’t be doing this. He’s just _there_ , allowing her to take the comfort and reassurance she needs from him, and being whatever it is she needs him to be.

He listens as she starts talking, her voice barely above a whisper, but he can feel the slight vibrations through his sweater as she tells him about her childhood, and her mom and dad and brother. She mentions her time at the Academy and the situations she and her fellow cadets got themselves into. She confesses to feelings and insights he wasn’t privy to throughout her years on SG-1, and the fact that she’s baring her soul to him now, letting him be with her and seeing her at her most vulnerable is a position he feels wholly undeserving of. It makes him realize that while he knows everything there is to know about Colonel Carter, he’s known nothing about _Samantha_. But he wants to and the secrets and stories she shares with him make him fall even further in love with her, something he didn’t know was possible.

It’s the early hours of the next morning before he realizes they have actually spent the entire night talking and somewhere along the way the woman in his arms has even managed to sneak underneath his own carefully-constructed walls because he finds himself telling her about Charlie and the other aspects of his life he tends to keep locked away tightly.

The sound of a phone ringing is what finally breaks their conversation and he mumbles an apology as he reaches for his jacket. Sam also starts to move away and without thinking, he pulls her back against him, simply shaking his head when she looks at him curiously. His eyes never leave hers as he tells Walter he’ll be back at the SGC as soon as he can before he ends the call. For now, all he wants to do is spend the sunrise with the woman he knows he will undoubtedly be spending the rest of his life with.


End file.
